spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Demolition Doofus Remade
Demolition Doofus Remade is the twelfth episode for SpongeBob SquarePants Remade and is the first in a year and a half for the show since the previous episode, Breath of Fresh Squidward Remade. Plot After SpongeBob is told about a Demolition Derby that COULD help his grades and get some money for the Krusty Krab, he enters in... by at the cost of his life? Transcript *episode opens at Barg-N Mart. SpongeBob is doing his shopping as he finds a flyer for a Demolition Derby in the Bikini Bottom stadium. He looks at it very carefully. *Narrator: The next morning... *everyone has gone home from Mrs Puff's Driving School, SpongeBob is alone with Mrs. Puff. *SpongeBob: Mrs. Puff? *Mrs. Puff: What is it, SpongeBob? *SpongeBob: Would it count towards passing my driving test if I were to go to this? the flyer on her desk. *Mrs. Puff: Perhaps, SpongeBob. I won't watch you as I'm not into demolition derbies. *SpongeBob: Okay then! *leaves to go home and think about it the next morning in which he explains it to Squidward who is listening to his FP3 player at the Krusty Krab.. *SpongeBob: and the winner gets a cash prize! *Krabs's ears hear the animated words of what SpongeBob has just said. Mr Krabs rushes out of the room and sways his office door open as it hits a overweight female fish. *Mr Krabs: Hold on there, a cash prize? More money? *SpongeBob: Yeah, Mr Krabs. Exactly! *Mr Krabs: And what's this for? *SpongeBob: A demolition derby in the Bikini Bottom Stadium! *Mr Krabs: Well, boyo. Go out and there and sign the Krusty Krab on for the derby! I need more money for you to make more patties! *SpongeBob: Sure will, Mr Krabs! *rushes from the Krusty-Krab to the sign-ups. He is next in line. *Sign-up Fish: Next. What's your name, yellow square dude? *SpongeBob: SpongeBob SquarePants! *Sign-up Fish: No, dude. Your "name!" *says whilst pointing to banners with the other contestants names. *SpongeBob: Krusty Krusher, then. *Sign-up Fish: That's badfin man! See ya tomorrow, spongy dude! *SpongeBob: You too! *so happy that he can actually do something for once that won't end up in hell as he gets ready for tomorrow, reading books and watching FishTube for clips on how to become a demolition derby driver. Then the phone rings. *SpongeBob: Yes, hello? *Mr Krabs: You training, boy? *SpongeBob: Yes, I am. Mr Krabs! I'll be okay for tomorrow! *Mr Krabs: Good, me boy! *Krabs ends the call as SpongeBob goes to his bed and sleeps until he goes in the next morning, dressed in derby clothes and comes in, Mr Krabs is with him. SpongeBob gets ready as he gets in his derby car that he wants to use. *Announcer: Hey, ladies and gentle-fish and welcome to the next and biggest Demolition Derby seen in Bikini Bottom... for this current year. Today, we have the greatest amount of contestants ever seen! First up, we have returning foes - Beastly Bustle, Mechy Madness, The End and Solid. But we also have a new guy by the name of Krusty Krusher, who is represented here for the Krusty Krab restaurant which are having sweet deals on their Krabby Patties, so go down there now! But, let's get a load of this! *Countdown Voice: Drivers, are you ready? *to single shots of all the contestants and Mr Krabs, who is sweating. *Countdown Voice: GO, GO, GO! *revs off as they start the need to massacre everyone as SpongeBob finds himself as he hits all the cars in a pinball machine kind of way. Then the stadium is covered in dust. *Announcer: What happened, who won? *is on the floor, lying there. All of them cannot move themselves except for SpongeBob who ends up as the victor. *Announcer: Unfortunately, by the time Krusty Krusher got up, we ran out of time out of a ten second deciding point, so no-one was the victor here. *Mr Krabs: Noooooooo!!!! I bet all my money in my bank account, even my stolen money! *cops come straight in as they arrest Mr Krabs. *Mr Krabs: And I wouldn't have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for that meddling Sponge! *he goes to prison, Gary meows in a "Scooby-Doo" way to annoy everyone. The credits roll after this. Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:2015 Spin-Offs Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:The Imperial Ghost